


Caught

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jughead comes home from a business trip his mind goes to the worst-case scenario when things don’t seem right at home.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload from last year.

It happened a lot. Jughead would be called away to New York City. He was a successful writer, and multiple times a month he would have meetings with his publisher and editor. Betty was used to him going away for the day. But when his editor asked him to come for a 5-day trip both Betty and Jughead were a little apprehensive. They had never been away from each other for that long before.

Betty and Jughead have been married for 2 years. They lived in a small and modest 3 bedroom home in Riverdale. It was close to both of their families and friends. They loved it there. When they found the 3 bedroom townhouse they fell in love instantly. It was small, too small according to Veronica Lodge but they didn’t care. It was enough for them. One of the bedrooms was changed into a study for both Betty and Jughead. It was their office. 2 desks shaped into an L shape. Betty was a writer too, she had always been an amazing journalist and when she finished school she was offered a job by her mother. A few years later Betty was given the opportunity of a lifetime when her best friend, Veronica asked to suggest Betty help her run a magazine. At first, Betty said no. But she eventually came around. The magazine had been going strong for over 3 years now. And Betty loved that she got to work from home, next to her husband. The man she loved more than anyone else.

The second bedroom was left as a guest room. Betty and Jughead talked regularly about starting a family. But at the age of 25, they decided that it was too early. They wanted to have a career first. So right now the room was kept tucked away, just waiting for when they decided to extend their family. As of right now, they were happy. They both had amazing jobs that they loved, good friends and family close by and their sex life was only getting better day by day. They graduated from awkward teenagers and developed into a strong couple. It was never cold or stale. Always passionate.

When Jughead said goodbye to Betty on Monday morning he felt a little sad, he placed a kiss to her cheek as she was still half asleep. She drifted off to sleep after he left, and when she woke a few hours later she felt sad herself. She was going to miss him. Even if it was only 5 days.

When Thursday afternoon came around, Jughead had never been so happy than at that moment. All his meetings were done. He was asked for dinner with his editor but he quickly declined it. He wanted to get back home to his wife. To his Betty. He called her twice daily since he arrived in New York but it wasn’t the same as having her in his arms. So he said goodbye to his editors and publishers and headed back to Riverdale. He decided not to tell Betty. Instead, he was looking forward to surprising her. And luckily if all went well he could be home in time for dinner.

It was closing at 7 pm. The traffic getting out of New York was a lot worse than Jughead had thought. But when he rolled up to his house he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he pushed open the door and went looking to surprise Betty. He knew she was home. A few lights were on, and he could already smell the amazing dinner cooking in the oven. He walked around the bottom level, and couldn’t see Betty. So he walked up to the stairs.

When Jughead reached the top step he felt his stomach drop. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? A noise, a noise he had heard much time before. The noises that he heard the night before he left, over and over again. It couldn’t be, could it? He asked himself. Not wanting to think of the worst but he couldn’t help his mind from going there. He took another step towards his bedroom. The light was on, and the noises were getting louder and louder.

He was right. He was hearing correctly. He could hear Betty. And he could hear her moans. “Yes, Yes.” He heard her scream. “I’m so close, come on. Yes, yes.” She moaned even louder. Jughead felt his whole body shake. Was she cheating on him? She knew he wouldn’t be home. Is this it? After 10 years of being together, this was it? How long had this been going on? Was it just this week? Or did it happen every time he left Riverdale?

He heard the moans again. He thought about leaving. Getting back in his car and driving away. He couldn’t face it. He so badly didn’t want to believe it. But he stayed. He needed to know. Who was this man that was making her scream the way he knew how to?

Stepping towards the door that was ajar, Jughead took a deep breath and swallowed his fear. Scared about who he would see when he pushed open the door. He closed his eyes for a second and then pushed the door open so quickly it made a loud bang as it hit the wall.

“What the hell is going on here?” Jughead yelled looking towards the bed. He looked, not seeing what he thought he would see. Instead, he saw Betty, alone. Throwing the covers over her naked bottom half.

“What? Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked as her face turned into a brighter shade of red.

“I.... i.” Jughead stumbled not sure what he was walking into. He stepped closer to the bed and saw there was no man here. It was Betty, just Betty. “Betty, were you? Are you?” He asked taking a step closer.

Betty’s hands moved to cover her face. Her bright red face. She had been caught in the act. Her body still shaking and embarrassed to be caught.

“Wow, okay,” a smirk escaped Jughead's lips.

“You shouldn’t be here. You’re supposed to be in New York.” Betty said accusing him.

“Would you like me to go back so you can finish?” He asked with a laugh.

“No, no. Of course not. Come here.” Betty held out her arms for Jughead. She was a little embarrassed but happy that he was home.

Jughead bit his lip, stopping the curve of his lips. He knelt onto the bed and hugged her tightly as she sat there with her back against the headboard of the bed.

“I missed you.” She said holding him tight.

“I’ve missed you too.” He replied softly. But he couldn’t help the giant smile that was on his lips. He still couldn’t believe what he just walked in on.

“Betty, were you..... having fun without me?” He grinned.

“I can’t believe you caught me. I was just missing you so much. I couldn’t wait for another day. I needed relief.” She answered hiding her face in her hands.

Jughead looked down seeing the pink toy still rested on the sheets. He could have some fun with teasing her about this.

“So, how long have you had this?” He asked picking up the toy.

“Jug, stop.” She snatched it off him and threw it into the bedside table.

“I’m curious. How long have you had this? How did I not know you owned one of these?” He contained to rib her. “I just have one question? Is it better than me? You sounded like you were having fun.”

Betty just shook her head, she couldn’t shake the embarrassment.

“Answer me, Betts. I’m curious.” He asked again.

Betty moved her eyes up and met his. He was kneeling on the bed. Her bottom half still covered with the blanket.

“Not as good as the real thing.” She said with a sexy smirk.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes, really.” She nodded.

This made Jughead a little cocky.

“Do you want me to leave? So you can finish?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Don’t you dare.” She said wrapping her arms around him again and squeezing him. She missed him. 4 days without him was torture.

“I feel bad, I interrupted you. You never got to finish.” He said softly pulling away from her.

Betty bit her lip as Jughead started to pull back the sheets, revealing her naked bottom half. “Would you like me to finish you off?” He asked with a sexy voice.

“God, yes.” She answered quickly wriggling away from the blanket as he moved his hands to her shirt. Pulling it up he threw it across the room, happy that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

He moved his lips to her chest, kissing just above her nipple and traced up, sucking and kissing at her neck.

“Jug.” She said was a moan as her head fell backwards. Jughead’s hands moved down her body, his fingers lightly moving up and down her slit.

“Shit, you’re so wet. I really did catch you midway didn’t I?” Betty nodded, biting her lip as she felt him pushed his fingers into her folds.

“So Betty?” He asked as her legs opened wider. “What were you thinking about? Was it me. Or something else?”

He moved his 2 fingers in her, his thumb moving over her clit, watching as her mouth opened wide and her eyes roll back. “You, I’m always thinking about you.” She answered quickly meeting his eyes again and moving her lips onto his. Giving him a hot and steamy kiss. She had missed him so much she was one call away from booking a train ticket to New York City.

“Jug, fuck. Yes.” She moaned even louder than before.

Moving her eyes down she saw him through his jeans. The bulge in his pants was large. She moved her hands to his shirt, pulling it up, her fingers tracing over his toned chest and then moved to the button of his jeans. She needed more of him.

Pushing his jeans down, she almost came right then and there as he sprang free. Watching the relief over his face as he was no longer in the constructs of his jeans. Her hands stopped as she felt herself begin to shake. He pounded his hand harder, his lips moved to her breast. Pulling a nipple between his teeth biting her and then soothing it with his tongue.

“Shit, Jug.” She moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her walls closing in on him as she came.

“Yes, baby.” He said as he felt her come around his fingers.

Slowly pulling his hand away, he watched as her chest moved up and down. Trying her best to recover. He quickly shreds off his clothes. Throwing his shirt to the floor and kicking his jeans off to the end of the bed. He knelt on the bed watching her. Waiting for her breathing to become more regular.

Her eyes met his and she saw him moving his hand over himself. “I need you.” She said taking over from him. Her hand moved up and down over him, watching as the wetness from his hands that were in her only moments ago made him glisten.

“You ready, baby?” He asked moving even closer to her. Running his length up and down her slit. Letting her warmth coat the tip.

“I’ve been waiting all week for you.” She said seductively pressing her lips onto his in a hot kiss. He pushed his way into her, her mouth opening wide and a moan escaping her lips. “Fuck, yes. More. More.” She begged. He sank himself fully into her.

He began to thrust in and out of her. Watching as pleasure covered her face and screams escaped her lips. He couldn’t believe that he thought she was with another man. She loved him, and he loved her. There was no one else. There would never be anyone else. He knew that.

Moving faster into her, Jughead pounded into her. His hips moving in a clockwise motion, Betty’s legs opening wider allowing him to sink in deeper. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Pulling him closer. He kissed her again, his tongue moving in motion with his hips. “Yes, yes,” Betty yelled.

“I’m so close.” She whispered as her head rolled back and her back arched. She had already come only minutes earlier, but she was about to again.

“I’ve got you, Baby.” He said softly. A grin fell to her lips. She loved that he called her that.

“I want to come together,” Betty begged, locking eyes with him.

Jughead nodded, reaching down he stroked her and seconds later he felt her tightening and shaking on him and pulling his orgasm from him at the same time. He shook in her, once, twice and on the third time he pulled out and his whole body fell onto her. Betty’s arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight. Her lips landed on his neck. Giving him a soft kiss.

They came down together. Jughead rolled to the side, pulling Betty along with him. Their naked bodies covered in sweat. They lay there, catching their breaths when he started to laugh.

Betty looked at him in confusion. “What’s so funny.” She asked as her hand moved to his chest running circles with her finger.

“When I came home, and I heard from you. I thought you weren’t alone. That you were cheating on me.” He answered still laughing.

“What?” She asked moving to sit up. “You really thought I’d cheat on you?” She asked with a shocked look on her face.

“For a second I thought you could be. You have no idea how happy I was that it wasn’t true. I’ve never been so happy to be wrong in my life.”

“I would never.” She said. “Never!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said pulling her back to his side. His hand moved up and down her back.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I won’t ever be gone that long again.”

“You better not, I go a little crazy when you’re not here.” She replied moving her head to lay on his chest.

They lay there together in the bed. Just holding each other and listening to each other’s breathing. There was silence until Betty could hear the oven timer ring from downstairs.

“Shit, that’s my dinner.” She said closing her eyes.

“Is there enough for me?” He asked. “I’ve built up quite an appetite.”

“Of course there’s enough for you. I can’t help but cook Jughead sized servings these days.” She grinned and gave him a soft kiss. “How about we go eat, we can come back up here and do that again but slower.”

“Ummm, I like your thinking Mrs Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please comment. And remember to check out my Tumblr, lizziebuggy


End file.
